Juste une fille
by Chimimi
Summary: Un vrai ninja se doit de cacher ses sentiments, mais un être humain reste un être humain et tout explose lorsque ce mutisme devient trop insoutenable


**Auteur :**Chimimi

**Titre :**Etre une fille

**Base : **Naruto

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Rating : **G

**Persos : **Ninjas du son

**Disclamer : **Les ninjas du son et l'histoire de « Naruto », appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et la chanson « Parmis eux », à Déportivo.

**Résumé : **Petite déprime des kunoishi du Son.

**Divers : **Qu'est ce qu'on fais pas quand on déprime… Soundfic avec « parmis eux », de Déportivo. Les : « », le perso parle ; et les , le perso pense.

Chapitre 1 : Parmis Eux 

On vient à peine de renter de mission, ils posent leur affaires dans leur coin respectif de la pièce. C'était une mission de Rang C, nous devions chasser des villageois pour agrandir le village, pour quoi faire ?

Je me retourne et je vois que l'un des deux est parti, sûrement pour aller chercher à manger, l'autre retire ses bandages. D'habitude je l'aide toujours, même si il n'y a aucune affinité entre nous, mais il a du décidé de le faire tout seul aujourd'hui.

Je me tiens debout à l'entrée de l'appartement, immobile, tel une statut, mon regard est vague, j'ai même la tête qui tourne, que m'arrive t-il ?

On sera pas tous perdant  
Même le dernier des derniers  
On paiera tous en sortant  
Et les cancres en premier  
Mais l'amour vrai, attend  
Qu'on se soit consumé  
Je sais, j'ai plus l'élan,  
Je sais où on a pied

Ca y'est la nourriture a été apportée, il me fait signe d'aller la préparer, comme tous les soirs. J'ai fais du Sukiyaki(1), je me suis donné tant de mal à le cuisiner, mais ils ne disent rien, ils mangent en silence, car on a rien à se dire, puisque nous ne sommes pas amis.

Je n'ai pas faim, cette simple idée me coupe l'appétit, j'ai la tête baissée, je réfléchit.

Ils ont fini et remarque que mon bol est resté intact et que je n'ai pas bougée depuis que je me suis assise. Alors l'un d'eux prend le courage de me demander.

« Tu ne manges pas Kin ? c'est pas tous les jour qu'on mange du Sukiyaki. »

Je relève la tête pour voir mon coéquipier, debout à côté de moi.

« …Hum, non, je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui. »

« Après la mission qu'on vient de faire ? répondit l'autre. »

_J'oubliais comment on se sentait con  
Vous disiez encore du vent, du vent_

Il n'y a presque pas de place dans notre appartement, et la porte de la salle de bain ne ferme pas, eux ça ne les dérangent pas, mais moi, moi, comment je fais ? On dit toujours qu'une fille doit avoir son intimité personnel, mais une salle de bain qui ferme à clef coûterais trop cher, et ne parlons pas de l'Onsen. Avant, j'avais pensé de me laver à la rivière qui se trouve à proximité du village, mais il y a souvent des ninjas de rang supérieur qui traînent dans ses zones là. Alors, je me lave très rarement, en gros, quand ils sortent, car c'est moi qui sort le plus souvent. Pourquoi je me remémore ses souvenirs ? Je suis en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Mais Dieu aime mes parents  
Pour un cierge allumé  
On fumera les sentiments  
Et ma tête pourra trembler  
Si j'ai une mère, elle m'attend  
Et j'irai sans traîner  
Si j'ai dis vrai, je mens,  
Je sais où on a pied

La mission s'est mal déroulée, Zaku est complètement essoufflé, mais il continu de se battre, quant à Dosu, il a un bras cassé mais par « bonheur », ce n'est pas celui où il a son amplificateur de son. Moi je suis par terre, il n'ont pas fait attention à moi, quand l'ennemi m'a frappé. Je ne peux plus bouger, je me contente de regarder le combat qui se déroule devant moi. Je ne sais même pas la douleur… Enfin… Ca dépend laquelle… . Je suis là, allongé à terre, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose, et eux ils battent, même pas pour me défendre.

J'oubliais comment on se sentait con  
Vous disiez encore du vent, du vent

C'est l'examen Chuunin, et notre mission à pour but de tuer Uchiwa Sasuke, cette fille au cheveux blonds a pris possession de mon esprit. Je paris qu'il se battent sans se soucier de moi. Une fois de plus.

J'avais rêvé d'être parmi vous et  
De m'accorder le droit  
De dire "Aller vous faire foutre"  
J'avais rêvé d'être avec vous, mais  
A voir de près, autant s'adresser à la foudre

C'est la nuit, ça va être bientôt la pleine Lune, l'air est frais et il y a un peu de vent dehors. Zaku est à l'hôpital depuis son accident à l'examen Chuunin, et Dosu sorti pour tuer ce ninjas du sable, il avait dit qu'il le tuerait avant l'examen final. Je suis assise à la fenêtre, la nuit est si belle, elle me fait presque tout oublier.

On sera pas tous perdant  
Même le dernier des derniers  
On paiera tous en sortant  
Et les cancres en premier  
Mais l'amour vrai, attend  
Qu'on se soit consumé  
Je sais, j'ai plus l'élan,  
Je sais où on a pied

Je me lève, debout, sur le bord de la fenêtre, je contemple le village de Konoha. Je dois me trouver au 6ième étage. Je fais un pas en avant, pour me trouver à moitié dans le vide. Le vent fait flotter mes cheveux dans l'air, je remet quelques mèches en place. Je baisse la tête et je vois le vide en dessous de moi, aussi vide que notre amitié entre eux et moi. Mon cœur se soulève à cause du vertige, si je tombe sans me rattraper je mourais.

J'oubliai comment on se sentait con  
Vous disiez encore du vent, du vent

Oui, j'ai fait mon choix, je ferme les yeux comme si je me rappelais tous me souvenirs, mais je les rouvris, me souvenant que je n'avaient pas de bon souvenir de ma vie de ninjas, vu que nous ne sommes pas amis. Alors, je sers les poings, et je lève la tête, d'un air décidé. Je déglutit avant de faire le dernier pas …dans le vide.

J'avais rêvé d'être parmi vous et  
De m'accorder le droit  
De dire "Aller vous faire foutre"  
J'avais rêvé d'être avec vous, mais  
A voir de près, autant s'adresser à la foudre

Après tout s'est passé tellement vite, je ne me sens plus tomber, mais je sens une douleur au niveau de ma tête, ça tire. Je peine à lever la tête, pour apercevoir, dans la nuit sombre, une personne qui m'avait retenu par les cheveux.

Une fois remontée en dessous de la fenêtre, la personne me prend en dessous des bras et me pose à terre. Je reprend mes esprits et j'arrive à distinguer la personne qui se trouve en face de moi.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? On a besoins de toi pour la mission. »

C'était Zaku. Je détourne le regard et fait mine de ne pas l'écouter.

« Kin ! Répond moi ! »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?! Que je me suicide ou pas ?! On a aucun lien d'amitié et on vit en équipe depuis 2 ans ! 2ans qu'on ne se parle pas à table, 2 ans qu'on ne fait attention ni à l'un ni à l'autre ! alors pourquoi commencer à s'y intéresser maintenant ? »

Je commence à pleurer, c'est la première fois en 2 ans.

« Toutes les équipes de Konoha s'entre aident et elles sont beaucoup plus fortes que nous.

On ne fait qu'écouter les ordres Orochimaru-sama, sans savoir ce qu'il va se passer, sans parler d'un plan tous les trois, sans… »

Je me tais quand je sens une drôle de sensation, ses lèvres se sont collé aux miennes et… Il m'embrasse ? Je sens sa langue qui commence à rentrer dans ma bouche, je réponds tout doucement, comme si c'était la première fois, d'ailleurs ça l'était. Notre est baiser devenu plus profond, quand il s'est penché vers moi. Je suis maintenant adossée au mur, nos lèvres se séparent et j'ouvre les yeux, je n'ose même plus le regarder. Un seul mot arrive à sortir.

« Aishi teru(2). »

Il se lève et va pour s'en aller, en répondant simplement.

« Yata shimo(3). »

(1)Sorte de soupe japonaise, dans laquelle macère des champignons, des légumes, de la viande et du miso, plat très populaire.

(2) Je sais pas si ça s'écris comme ça, trad. : Je t'aime

(3) « », trad. : Moi aussi

Reviews pleeeaaaaase...

Kin: Oulah je déprime pas moi, je suis morte.

Zaku: C'est une folle furieuse, il faut l'abattre

Chimimi: Et j'ai pas encore fini rire démoniaque

Tous les ninjas du son: Noooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!


End file.
